El color más débil
by elendoy
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN* Bridge Carson es forzado a traicionar a los Power Rangers para poder salvar a la humanidad. Capítulo 4 agregado.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Ni los Power Rangers ni este fic me pertenecen. Los primeros son de sus respectivos dueños (Saban). Y el fic es de la autora Seren Maris y sólo lo tomé prestado para traducirlo con su permiso..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>El color más débil<strong>

_Título de versión original:_ "**The Weakest Color**" por **Seren Maris**_**  
><strong>__Traducción revisada:_ 5/6/13

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Él estaba en pie en lo que quedaba de los terrenos alrededor del cuartel SPD, el suelo quemado y ennegrecido. El humo teñía de rojo el cielo y el viento traía ecos de las batallas distantes, ahora apagándose en la distancia. Las ruinas del cuartel SPD estaban frente a él, su perfil roto y humeante como testamento al último valiente esfuerzo de los defensores del la Tierra._

_A su alrededor estaban esparcidas las formas inmóviles de los Power Rangers: rojo y azul, rosa y sombra. Sus cuerpos y morfos, quebrados y destrozados; la vacía mirada de la muerte reemplazaba a las de odio que habían tenido sus rostros hacía sólo unos momentos. _

_Sólo Z, la Ranger Amarilla, quedaba. Estaba arrodillada frente a él, anticipando la derrota, ya no más transformada. Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, lo miró a los ojos desafiante; el fuego de sus ojos aún no se había extinguido por la tragedia o la traición. "¿Por qué?" Susurró ella. "¿Por qué has hecho esto?" _

_'Lo lamento'. Quería decirle pero su voz le falló, incluso mientras levantó su arma para dar el golpe mortal._

_No dudó. Había demasiado en riesgo. "Lo has hecho bien", susurró una voz siniestra en su cabeza. Y Bridge gritó angustiado._

* * *

><p>"¿Bridge? ¡Bridge! ¡Sólo es un sueño!" Manos rudas lo sacudían, sacándolo de su pesadilla. "¡Despierta!"<p>

"¿Sky?" Bridge preguntó pestañeando para quitarse lo nublado de los ojos, que estaban un poco rojos. Todo el impacto de su sueño lo golpeó de repente y Bridge saltó de la cama, viendo a su alrededor con pánico.

Sky resistió la necesidad de acercarse a su asustado compañero de habitación, sabiendo que podría no ser buena idea, considerando los poderes psíquicos de su amigo. Bridge sólo lo miraba, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

'A lo mejor sí lo hizo'. Consideró Sky mientras bostezaba ligeramente. Las pesadillas de Bridge se habían vuelto más frecuentes y violentas; y a Sky le estaba costando cada vez más dormir toda la noche. 'Debería de hablar con alguien más acerca de esto', pensó él, recordándose a sí mismo de hablar con Kat en la mañana al respecto.

Pero por ahora, su amigo lo necesitaba. Bridge se veía tan agotado como Sky se sentía, y temblaba ligeramente con los músculos tensados en una postura de lucha. "Relájate, Bridge". Repitió Sky. "Sólo era un sueño".

Bridge se relajó de manera imperceptible. "Pero... parecía tan real..." Sky esperó para que él hablara más, pero el Ranger Verde no dijo nada más, un incómodo silencio cayó entre los dos.

"¿Quieres decirme acerca de qué era?" Dijo Sky, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. Bridge, un hablador consumado, siempre había sido extremadamente reservado acerca del contenido de sus pesadillas y semana después el Ranger Azul no estaba más cerca de obtener respuesta. "Podría hacerte sentir mejor..."

"¡No!" Gritó Bridge y de inmediato se sintió culpable por su dura reacción. Encogiéndose un poco, continuó con tono más suave. "No. Yo... me tengo que ir". Y con eso huyó de la habitación, tomando una sudadera verde en su camino a la salida.

Sky frunció el ceño, perplejo y regresó a su cama. Sin embargo, el sueño escapaba de él. "¿Por qué no confías en mi, Bridge?" Pensó más herido de lo que le gustaba admitir. "¿Por qué no me cuentas que está mal?"

* * *

><p>Bridge corrió. Corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de recreación, donde encendió todas las luces, como para desterrar todos los horrores de sus sueños. Tirándose en el sillón, jadeó por el esfuerzo y la angustia. El siempre presente murmullo de los pensamientos y sentimientos extraños crecieron hasta volverse una cacofonía ensordecedora y que luego desapareció en el fondo, mientras Bridge se calmaba y restablecía su tenaz control. Suspirando con alivio, miró al reloj.<p>

_3:42 A.M._

'Dos horas más', pensó él, 'y habré logrado pasar otra noche'.

Poniéndose en pie, caminó hasta la cocina cercana, para hacerse unas tostadas. Las tostadas siempre lo hacían sentirse mejor. Eran tan crujientes y... mantequillosas. Bridge movió sus dedos inconscientemente con la idea, sonriendo del placer, sólo para contenerse de inmediato al recordar su sueño. Ya no podía adivinar su procedencia como para poder decirle a sus amigos sobre el contenido. 'A lo mejor es una premonición'.

'No', razonó, mientras discutía consigo mismo. 'Yo nunca traicionaría a mis amigos. Es sólo... estrés… probablemente'.

'O a lo mejor estoy soñando los sueños de alguien más, y ese alguien sueña con matar a los Rangers. Alguien como Gruumm. O Mora.'

'Me pregunto si Gruumm sueña...' pensó distraído, mordiendo un trozo de su tostada. Incluso los monstruos malvados conquista-galaxias deben de soñar alguna vez. Era un hecho biológico. Bridge movió su cabeza, regresando a la idea anterior. "El sueño de alguien más", racionalizó en voz alta, sin siquiera intentar en considerar la alternativa. "Eso tiene sentido".

Pero, por más que intentaba no podía quitarse la terrible sensación de que era un presentimiento o el miedo que de alguna manera, él iba a ser el responsable de la caída de los Power Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí elendoy con una traducción al español del excelente fic "The Weakest Color" de Seren Maris. A mi criterio es uno de los mejores fanfictions de esta página con Bridge Carson de protagonista. <strong>

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo leí en el idioma original.**  
><strong>Si encuentran cualquier error, o tienen una crítica acerca de mi traducción, no duden en dejarla.<strong>

**Por cierto, me disculpan el "**_**mantequilloso**_**", pero no encontré una traducción mejor al "**_**buttery**_**" de Bridge, porque al menos en el doblaje de latinoamérica lo traducen como "**_**crujientes**_**" o "**_**sabrosas**_**"...**

**En fin, nos vemos pronto... El siguiente capítulo estará para el miércoles 22 de junio y se titula "**_**Y así inicia**_**". No se lo pierdan ;)  
>Saludos n.n<strong>


	2. Y así inicia

**El color más débil **

**Capítulo 1: Y así inicia**_**...**_

Mora había estado pensando. Ella pensó y pensó. Su aspecto inocente y su forma de ser infantil escondían una mente astuta y cuando no estaba jugando a la casita o teniendo fiestas de té con Cindy; por lo general ella consideraba maneras para derrotar a los Power Rangers, para de esa manera terminar el asedio a la Tierra.

En los meses que habían estado orbitando alrededor del planeta, el aburrimiento de Mora había crecido. Grumm había conquistado galaxias enteras en menos tiempo y ella encontraba molesto que un planeta tan miserable, insignificante y alejado fuera un desafío tan grande para el alien más temido del universo.

Al principio pensó que iba a ser fácil. Todo lo que debían hacer era enviar unos cuantos mercenarios y los patéticos tontos de SPD caerían frente a ellos, dejando al planeta indefenso. Un plan así había funcionado antes. No había razón para creer que fallaría ahora.

Pero esos Rangers eran más competentes que los de los otros planetas. En contra de todas las probabilidades, habían logrado derrotar a los troobianos una y otra vez.

Ella había oído que eran especiales, que tenían poderes genéticos únicos. Pero no solo con eso podían haber logrado todas las victorias. Y Mora estaba convencida de que los Rangers tenían algo más, algún otro poder al que debían su impresionante éxito.

Y por eso Mora buscaba, observando en secreto a los Rangers con su pantalla privada, viendo sus vidas, hábitos e interacciones.

Y ahora todo su estudio daba los frutos, llevándola a una sola conclusión.

* * *

><p>"Sé algo que usted no sabe". Cantó Mora, saltando alrededor del trono hecho con esqueletos del Emperador Gruumm.<p>

Gruumm la ignoró a propósito, perdido en sus pensamientos. En algún lugar del planeta que estaba debajo suyo. Su archienemigo, Anubis Doggie Cruger, aún estaba vivo, habiendo escapado de la destrucción de Sirius. Cruger, quien había frustrado continuamente cada esfuerzo suyo por la dominación de la galaxia. Cruger, quien entrenaba a los molestos Power Rangers. Cruger quien le había quitado su cuerno.

'Tendré mi revancha, Anubis. ¡Pagarás por todo!' Gruumm apretó los puños con decisión, incluso cuando Mora terminó otro circuito alrededor de su trono, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos de venganza.

El archivillano frunció el ceño, con los ojos brillantes de cólera por la interrupción. "Tengo poco tiempo para tus juegos, Mora. ¡Habla, o sufrirás las consecuencias!"

Mora se detuvo e hizo una mueca, con un centelleo de maldad en sus ojos. "Sé que sus monstruos nunca podrán derrotar a los Power Rangers."

Gruumm empezó a levantarse del trono, furioso ante la insolencia de las muevas.

Mora dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente. "Pero," se corrigió ella rápidamente, "Sé quién puede hacerlo."

Broodwing rió con sorna desde las penumbras de la habitación. "Mi señor," interrumpió, "esta niña no sabe nada. Con un poco más de tiempo (y mucho más dinero, agregó en silencio), yo reuniré un ejército de monstruos poderosos, como esta galaxia no ha visto jamás".

Mora observó al mercenario. Ella no confiaba en él. En realidad siendo una gran villana con mente retorcida, no confiaba en nadie, pero tenía una particular aversión por Broodwing. La promesa de riquezas (y la amenaza de un dolor inaguantable) había logrado que la dibujante hubiera dado su lealtad a Gruumm, y por eso su futuro era dependiente del éxito de él.

Broodwing, por su lado, no tenía una unión así con la causa Troobiana. El dinero era su único interés y Mora sospechaba que el traicionero alien solo intentaba ganar tiempo, metido en su plan de arrebatarle la Tierra de sus manos, y venderla al mejor postor. Desafortunadamente, Gruumm no compartía su opinión y estaba totalmente confiado en su habilidad de ganarle a Broodwing. Mora no estaba tan segura.

"¡Silencio Broodwing!" Rugió Gruumm. "Has tenido demasiadas oportunidades de eliminar a los Power Rangers, y aún así me has fallada en cada una".

Victoriosa Mora le sacó la lengua a Broodwing, que siseó y se retiro tras el trono, furioso de la falta de respeto. Ignorando al irritado mercenario, Gruumm devolvió su atención a Mora. "Tienes un plan", dijo enderezándose en su trono. "Dímelo".

Mora aplaudió sus pequeñas manos, encantada. "Di por favor".

"Soy el emperador de los Troobianos", Gruumm le respondió enojado subiendo el volumen de su voz. "Yo no pido favores. ¡Sólo los tomo!"

"Bien", respondió ella con irrespeto, poniendo sus ojos en blanco con la recalcitrancia de él. "Entonces supongo que no quiere saber".

Gruumm la observó fijo con sus ojos brillando como brazas. "No pruebes mi paciencia, niña". Mora solo se encogió de hombros y siguió saltando, tarareando una canción bajo su aliento. "Poe favor" Dijo él cediendo a la derrota.

Mora sonrió. "Bien", dijo ella, "he estado estudiando a los Power Rangers y he aprendido el secreto de sus victorias."

Gruumm se inclinó hacia adelante interesado. Sintiéndose impulsada por su interés, Mora continúo, anunciando con cuidado cada palabra. Aún con su gran habilidad militar, Gruumm no era el crayón más brillante de la caja, y ella odiaba tener que repetir sus líneas.

"Los Power Rangers comparten una conexión mística, que se canaliza a través de sus morfos. Cuando todos los colores trabajan juntos, amplifican los poderes de los otros; haciendo que los Rangers como grupo sean más fuertes que cualquier monstruo que les envíes. Juntos son imparables".

Gruumm frunció el ceño, procesando su declaración. "¿Y cómo es que esta… información… me ayuda?"

"Porque su majestad", dijo Mora con su voz cargada de exasperación, "esto significa que la única forma de derrotar a los Power Rangers es desde adentro

La cara de Gruumm se cambió a una sonrisa malvada mientras la idea le llegaba lentamente. "Un traidor en la SPD. Ya me agrada esa idea".

"No dentro de SPD", explicó ella con arrogancia, "un traidor entre los mismos Rangers. Imagine, un Ranger malvado, todo suyo. ¡Esto los destrozará!"

Broodwing meneó la cabeza, sus tres ojos entrecerrados mientras pensaba, "Por mucho que aprecie la ironía de los Rangers siendo derrotados por alguien de los suyos, este plan no funcionará. Ningún Ranger traicionará a sus amigos conscientemente". Se rio con desdén. "Son un desagradable y leal grupo de niños buenos".

"Sí", siseó Mora, "y usaremos eso en su contra. Ahora, esto es lo que haremos…"

* * *

><p>Con su sensible audición felina, Kat podía oír a los Power Rangers discutir a través de todo el pasillo. Décadas de entrenar cadetes le habían dado una ventana a la mente adolescente, pero incluso con todos los años no podía entender porque peleaban por cosas tan triviales.<p>

A Doggie le importaba poco mientras no afectara su eficiencia, pero los cadetes del escuadrón B habían tenido enormes dificultades con la dinámica de equipo. La variedad de sus personalidades y forma de resolver problemas que habían mostrado los hacía un equipo imparable al combatir el crimen, y al mismo tiempo resultaba en conflictos cuando estaban fuera de servicio.

Kat se encogió levemente mientras el penetrante tono de Syd subía a un volumen ensordecedor.

"¡Mira, tú tomaste mis botas y las quiero de vuelta!"

"¿Qué podría hacer yo con tus _rosas_ y feas botas, Syd? ¡Ni siquiera calzamos lo mismo!"

"No quiero pretender saber porqué _tú_ haces cosas. Y mis botas no son feas. ¡Son de diseñador!"

"Chicas, chicas, tranquilas". Dijo Jack, comiendo ruidosamente una extraña golosina alienígena. Había descubierto su amor por las picantes… cosas… con forma de langosta durante su tiempo en la SPD. Sus años en las calles lo habían hecho frugal, pero ahora teniendo un moderado salario por la posición en la fuerza; ocasionalmente se daba el placer eligiendo algunos productos. Como las crujientes, picantes y rojas galletas. Por lo general, él compraba su amor por estas con el amor de Bridge por las tostadas.

Y hablando de Bridge, recientemente este había estado demasiado callado y distante… Jack miró al Ranger Verde disimuladamente. 'Se ve cansado…'

Jack frunció el ceño pensativo, pero en vez de explorar esa línea de pensamiento, regresó su atención al argumento en aumento de las dos chicas. Habiendo ignorado su sugerencia anterior, habían regresado a discutir entre ellas y lo estaba desesperando.

Jack sacudió la cabeza para despejar cualquier dolor de cabeza que pudiera llegar. Le gustaba pensar de sí mismo como un hombre tolerante, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien? ¿Qué pasaba con este equipo? Él nunca había tenido problemas trabajando con Z. "Miren, esto no es algo tan importante. Sólo… déjenlo pasar".

Syd zapateó con irritación. "Pero y qué con mis botas" ¡Son importantes para _mí_!"

"¡Y ella me llamó ladrona!"

"¡No fue a mí a quien arrestaron por robar ropa!"

"¡Para los pobres! ¡Y ni siquiera una mujer hambrienta querría esas botas!"

"¡Cómo te atreves… tú…. tú…" Syd se detuvo y pensó en el peor insulto que pudiera decir. "… masculina!"

"¡Ya basta!" Interrumpió Jack, decidido a detener el argumento. "Syd, compra unas botas nuevas. Z, déjala en paz". Las dos compañeras de cuarto empezaron a protestar inmediatamente y Jack levanto su mano para detener cualquier argumento venidero. "No. ¿O tengo que hacerlo una orden?"

Hubo un silencio breve, acompañado por algún ocasional murmullo malintencionado. Las chicas se miraron por un momento y se dirigieron a lados opuestos de la habitación. "Bien," dijo Jack regresando a sus golosinas.

Sky suspiró con desprecio desde el otro sofá, sin siquiera molestarse a subir la mirada de su lectura. El Ranger Azul no había dicho nada desde que entró a la habitación de recreación, prefiriendo su data-pad que la compañía de sus camaradas de equipo.

Jack se preguntó momentáneamente que era tan cautivante y luego se dio cuenta que de seguro era el manual SPD. De nuevo. 'Él cree que es tan superior a todos los demás'. Pensó Jack sin piedad.

Sky lo había estado hostigando desde… bueno, desde que se unió a la SPD. Aunque recientemente, el humor de Sky había estado muy oscuro y Jack se había la peor parte de esto. Él siempre había sido un firme creyente de escoger sus batallas con cuidado, pero ya había tenido demasiada de la actitud de Sky. "¿Tienes algo que decir?" Le dijo con rudeza.

"¿Por qué no te preocupas de tus propios asuntos, Jack?" Respondió desafiante el Ranger Azul mientras bajaba la data-pad.

"¡Cualquier cosa que afecte a _mi_ equipo es mi asunto!"

"¿_Tú_ equipo?"

"Sí", explotó Jack, "la última vez que supe, yo era el Ranger Rojo y no tú".

Sky contuvo un hiriente y muy inapropiado comentario y decidió retirase de la habitación, sus movimientos rígidos del enojo.

"Bien hecho", añadió Z luego de unos segundos de silencio, impresionada por la vehemencia de Jack.

Syd asintió y luego se impresionó de haber estado de acuerdo con Z en _algo_. "Sí, me refiero a que Sky puede ser muy molesto, pero eso no era necesario, ¿o sí?"

Jack puso sus manos en la cabeza, el molesto sonido en su cabeza había regresado por venganza. Si tan sólo un robot atacara y lo distrajera. Estas horas fuera de servicio lo estaban matando. Unos cuantos momentos más así y consideraría seriamente renunciar de SPD. No era como que él quería estar ahí de cualquier manera. Después de todo, sólo lo hacía por Z.

Por supuesto, si renunciaba de seguro que Cruger lo metería a la cárcel. Sin embargo, esas blancas celdas de confinamiento se veían mucho más llamativas cada día. Eran silenciosas, vacías y muy privadas. Y muy, muy alejadas de los irritantes segundos en comando que cuestionaban su autoridad continuamente.

No, era mucho más que eso. El mismo Jack no era un amigo de la autoridad, pero Sky cuestionaba su propia competencia de liderar al equipo; un desafío muy personal y dirigido.

Jack solía tener dudas de este mismo punto, pero el éxito de su equipo en las últimas semanas habían cambiado su opinión. Se había probado a sí mismo y a casi todos los demás que era capaz de liderar un equipo de Power Rangers. Pero nada de lo que dijera o hiciera parecía cambiar la percepción de Sky, de superar sus mutuas primeras impresiones, y en la amarga decepción, en sus ojos, de haber sido promovido a menos de lo que merecía.

Jack sabía que sería difícil dirigir a un grupo de extraños, especialmente porque los tres de los extraños habían entrenado, vivido y trabajado juntos desde antes de que él los conociera, Pero con el tiempo, los otros dos cadetes entrenados en la SPD parecían haberse adaptado a su liderazgo o al menos habían aprendido a tolerarlo.

Y le agradaba pensar que había llegado a conocerlos, volverse amigos incluso. Esto era importante para poder liderar efectivamente; él necesitaba conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades, y como comunicarse bien con ellos.

Jack hizo una rápida evaluación rápida de sus compañeros.

Syd. Bueno ella era un poco ególatra, pero muy sociable, buena guerrera y siempre estaba a la moda. Le agradaba Syd. ¿Cómo a alguien _no_ le puede agradar Syd? Era tan positiva y optimista.

Jack realmente no entendía a Bridge. No entendía sus poderes o la forma en la que este piensa. Bridge era raro, lo que es decir bastante viniendo de un hombre que atraviesa objetos sólidos. Lo que Jack si sabía era que sus pensamientos, por muy raros que fuesen, eran a menudo muy valiosos y había oído que nadie era mejor con las máquinas y los Megazords que el Ranger Verde.

Sky, por su parte… Jack hizo un esfuerzo consciente por comentar lo favorable de Sky. Era muy leal, tanto a la SPD como a sus amigos. Era un estratega decente y podía disparar con mucha precisión. Además era un verdadero creyente de la justicia y nunca haría nada que dañara a la SPD o a la Tierra.

Sin embargo, era un "_por las reglas", _y no era lo que Jack podía llamar una persona. SE tomaba a sí mismo demasiado en serio, era antisocial y muchas veces frío, y creía demasiado en sus habilidades. Lo que, hasta donde Jack podía ver, era justamente el problema.

Al principio pensó que Sky no le estimaba por ser un extraño. Sin embargo, parecía llevarse bien con Z y eventualmente Jack notó que Sky resentía el hecho de que Cruger no lo hubiera elegido a él para ser el Ranger Rojo, y realmente creía que Jack no merecía ese rango. Desafortunadamente, esta opinión se manifestaba tan a menudo en sus interacciones, que Jack empezaba a creer que la dificultad de lidiar con Sky sobrepasaba los beneficios de tenerlo en el equipo.

Este argumento era tan sólo el más reciente en una secuencia de roces; y a Jack le preocupaba que terminaría en una salida que dividiría permanentemente su equipo. Estaba dispuesto a poner a un lado sus sentimientos personales con respecto a Sky porque la Tierra los necesitaba, a todos.

Había tratado de explicarle este concepto al Ranger Azul, pero todo terminó en otro argumento. Interactuar con Sky era como pelear con un muro. Simplemente no podía pasar. 'Qué irónico que sus poderes hagan justo eso'. Pensó amargamente Jack. '¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡Me está volviendo loco!'

"Podrías disculparte con él, sabes". Añadió suavemente Bridge desde la esquina, "Si lo haces, tal vez él te de una oportunidad".

Jack parpadeó sorprendido, sintiéndose sorprendido y un poco más que perturbado. Bridge normalmente era raro, pero _esto_ era espeluznante.

El Ranger Rojo miró brevemente a las chicas para ver si ellas habían notado algo, pero estas parecían no estar escuchando. Z oía música con mucho volumen, de seguro para acallar el sonido del video musical de Syd que daban en ese momento en la televisión. Syd estaba completamente concentrada en examinar minuto a minuto su versión en la televisión, ocasionalmente haciendo sonidos de desaprobación. De cualquier forma, estaba solo.

¿Acaso Bridge había leído su mente? ¿O lo había dicho en voz alta?

Jack esperaba que fuera lo último porque nunca había oído nada sobre que Bridge fuera un telépata. Esperaba que no lo fuera. Porque aunque confiaba en Bridge a diario, sus pensamientos era una historia muy diferente.

Tal vez sólo era paranoico. O tal vez _era_ alguna forma de telepatía y él estaba pensando en voz alta. O tal vez Bridge había deducido esa información usando sólo empatía.

Jack no conocía a Bridge lo suficiente para saber, pero primera vez se dio cuenta de que podía haber más en el Ranger Verde de lo que nadie había sospechado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y luego de casi dos años de no actualizar la historia…. Pues aquí está el capi uno. Tengo que admitir que me costó sacar el momento para traducir, porque Real Life Happens (mejor dicho la universidad del demonio) ¬¬.<br>Trataré de actualizar más seguido, estudio para ser traductora de inglés así que esto es una práctica para mí. Es una "casi" promesa que trataré de apresúrame con la traducción D:**

**En cualquier caso, esta vez no pondré una fecha para el siguiente capítulo (porque incumplí la promesa pasado por 1 año, 11 meses y 18 días…). Pero si alguien -cualquiera- me incita a apresúrame, lo haré.**

**El siguiente capítulo es: La "calma" antes de la tormenta**

**So, espérenlo y… Mata ne~**

**elendoy fuera!**


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta

**El color más débil**

**Capítulo 2: La "calma" antes de la tormenta**

_Traducción revisada: 18/9/14_

OoOoO

Hasta ahora había sido un día difícil en la SPD. Aun si no había habido un ataque de robot gigante, algo muy raro en sí; Kat había estado realmente ocupada por dos revisiones departamentales retrasadas y una serie de fallas mecánicas menores (pero muy frustrantes) que habían plagado a la base desde esa mañana.

Las máquinas eran fáciles; solo debía hacer que el computador principal hiciera un diagnóstico complete, lo que había hecho por (Kat miró su reloj) casi seis horas.

Sin embargo, las revisiones departamentales eran algo muy diferente. Por muy incómodas que resultaran, Kat comprendía su necesidad. Para ella era un recordatorio anual de cuantas personas y talentos hacían que la SPD funcionara correctamente, y para ellos les daba un incentivo para mejorar su trabajo.

Pero un día de lidiar con laboratorios desordenados y sus ocupantes, que variaban entre geólogos distraídos hasta un muy enojado exo-botánico, la habían dejado tanto exhausta como muy agradecida de que a ella no la habían asignado a uno de esos otros departamentos hacía tantos años.

Así que entró con evidente alivio a su laboratorio solo para encontrarse con un panorama horrendo.

OoOoO

"¿Qué es **eso**?" demandó Kat esforzándose por no bajar sus orejas y bufar, "¿Y qué le han hecho a mi **laboratorio**?"

Dicha habitación era un verdadero hervidero de actividad. Todo convergía en una sola mesa donde estaban Bridge y Boom, sumergidos en un aparato de aspecto extraño. A una distancia segura se encontraban los asistentes de Kat, tan estresados como su jefa.

"Bueno, era un movedor de campo subterráneo", respondió feliz Bridge totalmente ignorante del desorden que hacía o del severo rostro de Kat, "pero ahora es más como un fosilizador de células transportador de grava.

"En realidad," añadió Boom con su brazo dentro de la máquina hasta el codo, "fosiliza más que células, pero no parece que funcione con algo más complejo que una almeja".

"Eso de seguro es algo bueno". Observó ella irónicamente acercándose con cuidado a los inventores.

Experiencias previas con los proyectos de Bridge y Boom le había enseñado a no acercarse mucho durante las fases iniciales. Aún si SPD se había beneficiado muchísimo de algunas de esas invenciones, también habían habitaciones enteras en el sótano dedicadas a guardar aquellas máquinas que se consideraban muy peligrosas para usar, ya fuera para el usuario o para otros.

Y sin mencionar que Kat nunca había olvidado el infortunado accidente con el rayo transformador. El cual curiosamente la había transformado en un gato casero con garras y pelaje con diseño atigrado. Y aún teniendo en cuenta que había sido incapaz de comunicarse y había estado atrapada en esa forma, la experiencia había sido casi llevadera. Excepto por la programación canina de RIC. Cruger aún no había reparado las marcas de garras en sus habitaciones privadas.

Bajo la mirada vigilante del comandante, Bridge pronto encontró como devolverla a su estado normal y Kat desde entonces se vio obligada a soportar los chistes de Cruger sobre arena para gatos.

"¡Listo!" Anunció Boom, poniendo la tapa en el aparato y encendiéndolo con el toque de un botón. "¡Miren!"

Bridge puso una almeja, sacada de un recipiente cercano, frente a la máquina en una zona con marcas de circulares disparos, probablemente causadas por demonstraciones previas. Kat se preguntó por un momento de donde habían obtenido las almejas (¿seguro no del comedor?) y luego su atención regreso a la manipulación contundente de Bridge a los controles.

El Ranger Verde oprimió una compleja secuencia de botones; y con un destello de luz enceguecedor y un ligero olor a quemado, un molusco fosilizado yacía donde antes había habido una almeja viva.

Kat se acercó a la mesa curiosa. Era un efecto único, completamente diferente a algo que hubiera visto antes. Tal vez podría ser modificado y usado como arma, para contener criminales peligrosos durante el transporte. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, sólo para tropezar con un pequeño montón de rocas en el suelo.

"La cosa del transporte de grava es un efecto secundario". Dijo Bridge, señalando vagamente al montón de rocas a modo de explicación. "Parece que tiene algún tipo de afinidad por la estructura molecular de la piedra".

"Es… interesante". Admitió ella, eligiendo su camino a través de la zona de desastre que antes solía ser su laboratorio.

"¿Interesante? ¡Es fascinante! ¡Además", Bridge hizo un gesto de triunfo, "se puede operar con sólo dos dedos!"

Kat miró al panel de control y le envió a Bridge una Mirada escéptica.

"No es tan raro pensar en que alguien que desee usar esto tenga sólo dos dedos", discutió Bridge a la defensiva, malinterpretando la mirada de Kat. "Me refiero a que por la evolución, no es como que usemos todos los cinco, con sólo dos estaríamos bien. A menos de que tocáramos piano, en ese caso sólo tendrían que tener menos teclas. O podríamos tocar con los pies".

Kat sonrió sorprendida, aun mientras hacía la nota mental de llamar a un equipo de limpieza. "Los dejaré para que sigan con eso entonces".

Los dos inventores hicieron ruidos de aceptación, ya había regresado su atención de vuelta al fosilizador. Dejándolos con sus experimentos, Kat salió del laboratorio sólo para encontrarse con un visiblemente agitado Sky.

OoOoO

Por segunda vez en ese día, Kat se salvó por sus veloces reflejos. Sin embargo, Sky no fue tan afortunado y terminó en el suelo. Reuniendo los fragmentos de su dignidad se puso en pie, dándole una disculpa a la ágil científica.

"Kat", dijo Sky, recordando de repente su resolución previa. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Él miró la puerta del laboratorio. "¿En privado?"

Kat asintió curiosa por la actitud de Sky. No era propio de él estar tan distraído… o tan lleno de secretos. Sabiendo que algo extraño pasaba, ella lo siguió a un cuarto cercano, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

OoOoO

Caía la tarde y los pasillos de la SPD estaban llenos de cadetes. Ellos hablaban y se empujaban unos a otros, disfrutando del descanso de entrenamiento. Mientras él pasaba, le saludaban y le decían el ocasional "señor". Aún si había tenía casi un año de ser parte del escuadrón B, Bridge aún se sentía incomodo con las formas de respeto que otros cadetes le daban. Incluso aunque él era un cadete de mayor rango, él era más joven que la mayoría, y como SPD tenía a gente de toda la galaxia; Bridge se sentía empequeñecido a menudo tanto por la edad como por la experiencia de otros cadetes. El hecho de que lo veían a él como un modelo a seguir, un ejemplo estelar, sólo le agregaba más presión.

Aún así, casi cuatro años en la SPD le habían enseñado algunos trucos, y se sabía todos los atajos y caminos secretos para llegar a donde quisiera en la SPD. Generalmente extrovertido, hoy Bridge puso en uso ese conocimiento para evitar cadetes soñadores y técnicos cínicos, eligiendo tomar corredores traseros en su camino a la bahía de los Megazords. Sky le había puesto de forma peyorativa a ese comportamiento "rondar" y conocía tan bien el estilo de Bridge que seguramente podría encontrar a su compañero de habitación en cualquier lugar de la base.

Las voces de los otros cadetes se fueron desvaneciendo detrás de él mientras daba la vuelta en un estrecho pasillo lateral, la delgada marca en el piso lo señalaba como uno de los pasillos que permitían a la base transformarse en el Comando Delta Megazord. Habían cientos de pasillos así en la SPD, sin uso excepto en las más raras ocasiones cuando el cuartel se doblaba en sí mismo como un enorme origami. Todo el resto del tiempo estaban vacíos, exceptuando el cadete ocasional o los pequeños robots encargados de la limpieza de los pasillos.

Y entonces sucedió de nuevo.

Sintió el zumbido delator que por lo general acompañaba al uso de sus poderes, sólo que esta vez fue mil veces peor. Un punzante y cegador dolor atravesó su cráneo, y Bridge tomó su cabeza con las manos y se tambaleó, estabilizándose contra la pared instintivamente.

Y aún mientras tocaba la blanca superficie, su vista fue iluminada por una deslumbrante variedad de colores y Bridge se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error crítico. En su estado actual, los guantes ofrecían una pobre protección y él sentía sus poderes salirse de control, su percepción expandiéndose hasta abarcar toda la SPD – y más allá.

Sentía a las personas que lo rodeaban, sentía sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sus más profundas impresiones. Ellos se movían a su alrededor en un borrón sin forma, masas de auras girando. El tiempo no tenía sentido –él veía lo que era y lo que sería. Cerrando sus ojos, luchó por bloquear la invasora inundación de sentimientos, batallando por retener un pequeño fragmento de sí del choque con miles de mentes.

Una presencia se le acercó y le habló en una seductora voz familiar. "¿Bridge?"

'Sí', se dio cuenta. 'Eso soy yo. Bridge. Soy Bridge'.

Usando esa idea de ancla, logró sacar a todos los 'otros' de su mente, limitando sistemáticamente sus percepciones psíquicas hasta que las voces e imágenes se desvanecieron en el fondo. Habiendo retomado un tenaz control, Bridge abrió sus ojos; sólo para descubrir a Z de pie frente a él con rostro preocupado. "¿Bridge? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien". Logró decir, esperando que su voz no temblara mucho.

"Eso no era bien. ¡Casi te desmayas!"

"Estoy bien". Reiteró él, buscando una excusa pasable. "Sólo estoy un poco mareado. Seguramente es sólo hambre – estaba trabajando con Boom y olvidé comer…"

Z frunció el ceño sin creerle nada, pero sabiendo que presionarlo al respecto no serviría. Tomando a Bridge del brazo, ella lo llevó al pasillo principal. "Tú vienes a almorzar conmigo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta".

'De esa forma puedo echarte un ojo'. Añadió en silencio.

"No puedo", insistió Bridge. "Le dije a Boom…"

Z puso los ojos en blanco. "Boom puede venir con nosotros".

"Vamos, Bridge". Persuadió ella notando su reticencia. "¡Tus aparatos pueden esperar!"

Bridge suspiró cediendo. No había forma de resistirse con Z una vez que ella decidía algo. "De acuerdo. Vamos".

OoOoO

Hablar con Kat había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora que había llegado el momento Sky se encontró plagado de dudas. Caminó nervioso, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

"Sí, ¿Sky?" Kat preguntó educadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Sky se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos privados de su compañero de habitación, pero si Bridge no iba a buscar ayuda por sí mismo, Sky lo haría. Era su deber como amigo. "Es sobre Bridge. Ha estado actuando extraño recientemente y no ha estado durmiendo bien".

"Lo conoces desde antes que ninguno de nosotros," dijo él con duda, sabiendo que era un tema delicado. "Él no aceptará **mi** ayuda, pero tal vez de ti…"

Kat inclinó la cabeza pensativa. "No he notado nada, pero…"

La voz de Cruger sonó de repente en el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba a punto de decir. "¡Rangers, repórtense al centro de comando!"

Kat le dio al Ranger Azul una mirada tranquilizadora y le dijo la versión corta en vez. "No te preocupes, Sky. Yo examinaré esto."

OoOoO

**Sólo han pasado como 2 meses desde la última actualización… No está tan mal…  
>Trataré de tener algún otro capi antes de que mi semestre universitario se ponga realmente complicado (recién llevo una semana y ya tengo como 10 tareas…) (maldita universidad).<strong>

**De nuevo, nada de fechas ni promesas que de seguro no podré prometer… Pero definitivamente los reviews me ayudan a traducir más rápido ;P**  
><strong>Gracias a<strong>

**RitsuFujioka y a Coraline02 definitivamente sus reviews hicieron que tradujera mucho más rápido y con más alegría en mi corazón (?) XD**

**Y el siguiente capítulo es: Divide y conquistarás – Parte 1**

**Espérenlo, dejen reviews y… Mata ne~**

**elendoy fuera!**


	4. Divide y conquistarás - Parte 1

**El color más débil **

**Capítulo 3: Divide y conquistarás - Parte 1**

_Traducción revisada: 18/9/14_

OoOoO

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Jack, caminando hacia el Centro de comando Delta con otros tres rangers siguiéndolo de cerca. Estaba algo desconcertado al notar que Sky ya estaba ahí con una media sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Eligiendo ignorar a su segundo al mando de forma temporal, Jack alineó a sus compañeros y espero a recibir órdenes.

"Gruumm está atacando dos diferentes objetivos en la ciudad". Anunció Kat, tocó un botón y la pantalla se dividió mostrando dos grupos de krybots, uno dirigido por un alienígena extraño y el otro por un conocido criminal murciélago.

"¡Broodwing!"

"El grupo a la izquierda está atacando una fábrica de Ópticos Polaris, que produce cristal ultra delgado!" Kat agrandó la imagen, concentrándose en el líder de los krybots. Para los estándares humanos. Este monstruo era atípicamente grande y estaba cubierto completamente de una armadura hecha de una extraña y reflejante substancia. "No sabemos nada de este alien. Sin embargo, debe considerarse como muy peligroso, en especial porque parece estar trabajando para Gruumm".

"El grupo de Broodwing está atacando el distrito de Bodegas". Ella tecleó rápidamente comandos en la consola pero mientras una imagen aparecía en la pantalla, la imagen parpadeó y se desvaneció interrumpida por estática. Los rangers captaron un vistazo de krybots, paredes metálicas y mucha actividad antes de que la pantalla quedara en blanco.

"Las imágenes satelitales están fallando". Dijo la científica tensa, moviéndose a otra consola. Luego de varios intentos en vano por realinear la máquina, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Doggie y devolvió su atención a los rangers. "No estoy segura de lo que están haciendo, pero deben de ser detenidos".

"Rangers", ordenó Cruger, "esto amerita una defensa en dos frentes. Jack y Bridge, ustedes irán a la fábrica. Syd, Z y Sky: al distrito de bodegas".

"Señor", interrumpió Sky, "preferiría ir con Bridge".

Los otros ranger le dirigieron miradas de incredulidad y Jack se volvió para discutir con él.

"No, Cadete Schuyler". Cruger intervino previniendo un conflicto en potencia. "Tus habilidades son más valiosas protegiendo las bodegas. Syd y Z necesitan tu ayuda".

Sky abrió la boca para protestar, solo para cerrarla con la mirada de advertencia de Kat. 'Tendré que confiar en ella esta vez'. Se dijo, diciendo en vez asentir en aprobación. "¡Sí señor!"

Cruger gruño suavemente. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Por qué todos parecían saber algo que él no? "¡Retírense, Rangers!"

"Tengan cuidado". Añadió Kat desde la esquina, mientras abría otro panel de control. "Puede ser una trampa".

"Descuida". Dijo Jack confiado. "No es nada que no podamos manejar".

El escuadrón B saludaron al unísono.

"¡Puede que no sepamos lo que quieren, pero si Gruumm está metido no puede ser bueno! ¡SPD Emergencia!"

OoOoO

El distrito de bodegas estaba localizado junto a los muelles, cerca de las ruinas del tren de alta velocidad que antes había funcionado en Ciudad Nuevatecno en el pasado.

Muchas corporaciones poderosas guardaban sus bienes ahí, junto con el ocasional socio rico. Estas bodegas usualmente eran manejadas por compañías inescrupulosas quienes preguntaban poco de los contenidos o de los clientes. Por ese motivo tendían a atraer a los bajos estratos de la sociedad, ladrones y secuestradores, quienes sabían que las probabilidades de que la policía encontrara **algo** en los en medio de los cientos de edificaciones iguales era como encontrar la aguja en el pajar.

La SPD estaba consciente de lo que sucedía en ese distrito. Pero sin las fuerzas para patrullar efectivamente el área, lo mejor que podían hacer era enviar ocasionalmente al escuadrón C, complementado en tiempos peligrosos o alguna en amenaza potencial por cualquier power ranger disponible.

Por eso, Syd y Sky habían estado ahí varias veces, siempre en asuntos de la SPD. Z también estaba familiarizada con el área pero por razones completamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, a su llegada no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común – solo el distante sonido de los autos y el acre olor a agua contaminada del río.

Sky frunció el ceño. Por lo general eran atacados de inmediato por algún monstruo – o al menos krybots. Si de verdad tenían que revisar el área, se dio cuenta, iban a enfrentarse a una tarea dantesca.

"Syd, Z, nos dividiremos y revisaremos el lugar. Manténganse en contacto con sus comunicadores y llamen a la primera señal de problemas".

"¡De acuerdo!"

OoOoO

Un sonido metálico fue la primera señal de un peligro inminente. Sin embargo, Z no estaba muy preocupada. Después de todo, aún podían haber transporte y negocios legítimos en esas bodegas, en especial por la hora del día. Pero nunca estaba de más revisar.

Z tocó su comunicador. "Puede que haya encontrado algo. Iré a investigar".

Caminando junto a la pared de forma sigilosa hacia el sonido, logró ver lo que parecía ser la mayoría de los krybots levantando y transportando varias cajas negras de una de las bodegas. Mientras varios soldados rasos levantaban, eran vigilados por tres testas naranjas. Broodwing no estaba a la vista. El murciélago siempre parecía saber cuando venía la SPD y lograba desaparecer en esos momentos.

Z consideró sus opciones y decidió de inmediato que incluso con sus copias, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de derrotar un grupo de ese tamaño.

'Hora de de una retirada táctica', pensó subiendo su arma y retrocediendo a una de los callejuelas.

Que, por supuesto, fue el momento en el que la vieron.

Tal vez se dieron cuenta por un destello de su arma con la luz del sol de la tarde, o tal vez habían oído sus pasos mientras se retiraba. De cualquier forma, la ranger amarilla de inmediato fue blanco de una cantidad considerable de disparos láser, mientras todos los krybots que antes estaban ocupados en custodiar los bienes robados ahora se disponían a destruirla a ella.

Creando varias copias de ella misma, dividió la atención de los krybots en las varias ranger amarillas, y se lanzó hacia una callejuela detrás de ella.

Z miró a todos lados, buscando alguna forma de escapar. No había puertas o formas de escalar las paredes metálicas que la rodeaban. 'Que suerte', pensó ella 'escogí el camino sin salida'.

Ella se asomó a la esquina, tratando de ver cómo iban sus replicas. Solo quedaba una, las otras habían terminado siendo derrotadas por los krybots. La copia luchaba desesperadamente, rodeada por completo. Saltando sobre una de las cajas robadas, se lanzó hacia un techo, intentando escapar. La réplica nunca lo logró. El rayo del testa naranja le dio justo en la espalda y cayó al suelo justo antes de disolverse.

Los krybots, dándose cuenta que esta también era una copia, se detuvieron por un instante y luego empezaron a dividirse en equipos de búsqueda.

"¡Chicos!" murmuró Z a su comunicador, "¡podría usar algo de ayuda aquí!" La respuesta se oyó de inmediato.

"Estoy ocupada", jadeó Syd, sonidos de la batalla se filtraban desde el fondo.

"Voy en camino, Z". Respondió Sky calmado como siempre. "Resiste ahí, Syd".

"¡Apresúrate!" Siseó Z, porque a juzgar por los pisadas de krybots que se acercaban, las tropas de Gruumm avanzaban y pronto estarían ante ella.

OoOoO

'Ocupada', se dijo a sí misma Syd, 'es ser optimista'.

Al momento en que Z llamó por ayuda, Syd se encontró emboscada por unas docenas de krybots. Estos la rodearon, buscando como predadores alguna debilidad, Como siempre, no dijeron nada. Ella asumió que no estaban programados para hablar, solo para luchar.

Eso estaba bien. Syd no era de las que hablaban mucho con sus enemigos. Ella solo quería ir a casa y tomar un baño de burbujas.

"Acabemos con esto pronto", dijo para ella tanto como para ellos.

'Espero que Z esté bien'. Añadió Syd, dándole un momento de sus pensamientos a su compañera y rival. Z la irritaba muchísimo, pero en algún nivel Syd en realidad estimaba a la antigua ladrona. E incluso en sus peores momentos, Syd nunca le deseaba a Z algún mal. Ella no era ese tipo de chica.

Estando cerca de un riel de metal, ella lanzó un puñetazo a un krybot y al mismo tiempo mandó a otro a volar hacia atrás con una patada devastadora. Este golpeó la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo incapacitado, retorciéndose incontrolablemente mientras hacía corto circuito.

'Uno menos, faltan veinte', pensó ella.

Syd esquivó con gracia un rayo láser y saltó sobre la cabeza de los krybots. Estos reaccionaron lento, permitiéndole destruir unos cuantos más antes de ser obligada a esquivar sus ataques.

Y luego, algo extraño sucedió.

Los krybots, programados para nunca rendirse, empezaron a retirarse. Ellos se dieron la vuelta y huyeron simultáneamente como si hubieran reaccionado a una señal secreta. Syd se tensó esperando algún tipo de trampa, pero nada sucedió.

Frunció el ceño y tocó su comunicador, corriendo para alcanzar a los krybots que desaparecían rápidamente. "¿Sky, Z? Algo extraño está sucediendo".

OoOoO

Ahora acorralada, Z tuvo que usar todas sus formidables habilidades para prevenir ser sobrepasada por la horda de krybots.

Usando las paredes a su favor, esquivo un golpe saltando y balanceándose en las paredes de la delgada callejuela. Sin poder detener su movimiento, el krybot pasó volando bajo sus piernas y ella oyó un golpe sordo cuando este golpeó la pared de atrás.

Habiendo captado su táctica aparentemente, el siguiente krybot lanzó una patada voladora a su vientre. Saltando de su percha, ella pasó bajo el krybot y sacó su espada, destruyendo a varios atacantes con una serie de estocadas rápidas.

Ignorando sus camaradas caídos, el resto del ejército krybot siguió atacando, peleando con una intensidad mecánica. E justo cuando Z empezaba a cansarse, Sky y Syd aparecieron, aproximándose de direcciones diferentes.

Confundidos temporalmente por la llegada, los krybots dudaron por un momento hasta que regresaron a las cajas y tomaron una formación defensiva.

"¡Es bueno verlos, chicos!" dijo Z más aliviada de lo que le gustaba admitir.

"Asó que aquí es donde fueron todos". Comentó Syd, observando un grupo aún más grande krybots frente a ellos. Los que ella había estado combatiendo se habían unido a los que habían estado cuidando las cajas, formando una sola fuerza.

Los tres rangers formaron una fila en sus posesiones de pelea.

"Alto ahí. ¡SPD!"

Justo habían derrotado al último krybot cuando vieron a Broodwing, posicionado sobre ellos en el techo de una de las bodegas. Los rangers se voltearon para enfrentarlo juntos, sintiéndose confiados e imprudentes por su victoria.

"¡Te derrotaremos!"

"¡Todo se acabó para ti!"

Broodwing rió. "No, rangers. ¡Esto es solo el inicio!" Y con eso, saltó al aire y antes de que los rangers pudieran detenerlo, desapareció en la distancia.

Sky suspiró. ¿Acaso nunca iban a capturar a ese tipo? Ese murciélago era escurridizo y Sky no quería nada más que verlo atrapado en una carta de contención gubernamental.

'Será otro día', pensó él, devolviendo su atención a las cajas. Al menos habían prevenido que las fuerzas del mal obtuvieran... lo que fuera que hubiese en esas cosas.

"Ahora, veamos lo que tienen estas bebés". Dijo Z, como leyendo los pensamientos de Sky. Ella se arrodilló junto a la caja y tras unos segundos de manipular el cierre, lo abrió solo para ahogar un grito sorprendida. "¡Sabía que esto fue demasiado fácil!"

Syd se volteó hacia ella. "¿Qué? ¿Que tiene?"

"¡Está vacía!"

* * *

><p><strong>Veamos, el último capi lo subí en agosto y estamos en diciembre, creo que voy mejorando... ahora solo tardo como 4 meses entre actualización y actualización... D:<br>Trataré de traducir y actualizar la historia una vez a la semana ahora que estoy de vacaciones (siempre es un alivio terminar semestre en la universidad). :D  
>De nuevo quiero agradecer a RitsuFujioka por dejar review :)<strong>

El siguiente capi es "Divide y conquistarás - Parte 2", espérenlo y dejen reviews mientras tanto...

elendoy fuera~

_**PS: ¡Felices fiestas!**_


	5. Divide y conquistarás - Parte 2

**El color más débil**

**Capítulo 4: Divide y conquistarás, parte 2 **

* * *

><p><em>Los científicos gritaron y huyeron en todas las direcciones mientras el monstruo rompía la barricada. Ignorándolos, este usó sus garras para romper una puerta más y prosiguió su camino. A él no le importaban sus destinos o si ellos vivían o morían.<em>

_Tomó una humana mientras huía, la miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus súplicas caían en oídos sordos. Ella forcejeó y lloró, incapaz de escapar. Él la observó por un segundo y la dejó a un lado. Ella no tenía lo que buscaba._

OoOoO

La fábrica de Ópticos Polaris era una estructura masiva y metálica en las afueras de la ciudad Nuevatecno. El creciente complejo producía lentes de cristal esenciales para muchas máquinas modernas y estaba generalmente cargado de un enjambre de trabajadores, científicos y supervisores dedicados a crear productos innovadores que habían hecho de Polaris una corporación intergaláctica líder en su campo.

Sin embargo, hoy los edificios estaban vacíos, sin empleados a la vista. Jack esperaba que todos estuvieran bien y que hubieran escapado o se hubieran escondido en algún rincón del complejo. Un equipo de búsqueda sería enviado luego para buscar sobrevivientes. Su trabajo era solo de asegurar el área; sin embargo, la SPD rara vez respondía tan tarde a un ataque.

Ellos llegaron esperando encontrar a los alien afuera, antes de que pudieran entrar a la fábrica. Pero mientras Jack observaba la entrada, las únicas señales de un ataque que veía eran los vidrios rotos en el suelo y la estridente alarma. Los criminales habían sido más rápidos y eficientes que lo normal, y él y Bridge tendrían que apresurarse para alcanzarlos.

Eso no sería un problema. Eran Power Rangers después de todo. Pasando a través de la puerta rota, Jack entró con cuidado al vestíbulo principal con Bridge siguiéndolo cerca. Una vez adentro el ranger verde se quitó un guante y realizó un movimiento con la mano.

Las auras de los krybots se materializaron en el acto pero la de su líder probó ser más elusiva. Bridge no podía verlo, su aura aparecía y desaparecía de existencia sin cesar. '¿Dos personalidades? ¿Una buena y una mala? ¿O se teletransporta?' pensó Bridge.

Gruumm parecía ser capaz de teletransportar a sus secuaces entre la Tierra y su nave espacial pero Bridge nunca había oído de una máquina que pudiera transportar a alguien en distancias cortas. El proceso requería demasiada ayuda mecánica para ser siquiera factible. 'Podría ser un poder genético. O tal vez...'

De repente Bridge recordó que Jack con cara de exasperación esperaba impaciente porque él dijera algo. El ranger rojo obviamente quería terminar la misión lo antes posible. Bridge se encogió de hombros. Iba a seguirle la corriente y pensar en el misterio luego.

"Se fueron por allá", dijo señalando un pasillo oscuro. Jack asintió mientras encendía su linterna y juntos corrieron por el pasillo mirando con atención por cualquier señal de los soldados de Gruumm.

OoOoO

Bridge encontró al monstruo cerca de los niveles bajos del complejo al extender sus sentidos. Rozó su mente con la de este con la esperanza de obtener algo de información que ayudara a los rangers en batalla que venía. Y por un momento, se encontró viéndose a sí mismo a través de los ojos de alguien más.

_Una garra levantó al precioso lenta de la caja con sorprendente delicadeza. El monstruo lo sostuvo a la luz y lo examinó, permitiendo que el sol de los ventanales en el techo brillaran a través del lente difractando un arcoíris en las paredes a su alrededor._

_Las cerraduras no eran un obstáculo para alguien como él. Había sido creado con un único propósito: robar una pequeña y frágil pieza de equipo que para su pequeña ama valía más que mil vidas._

Bridge trató de quedarse más tiempo y buscar más respuestas, pero los pensamientos del criminal y sus percepciones eran como el platino y no podía mantener el contacto. Regresó abruptamente a su cuerpo y corrió para alcanzar a Jack porque se había quedado atrás con su viaje mental.

"¡Espera!" dijo Bridge, "¡Por aquí!"

Jack cambió de dirección sin cuestionarle y corrieron hacia unas estrechas escaleras.

OoOoO

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la bodega, Jack y Bridge arremetieron contra la puerta para encontrar al monstruo esperándolos, con su premio entre sus afiladas garras. "¿Es esto lo que quieren, rangers?

Jack caminó hacia adelante con cautela. "Solo baja el lente y no te lastimaremos."

El criminal se rió con crueldad. "¡Soy Invisor y son ustedes los que deberían preocuparse de salir lastimados!" Tiró una esfera metálica al aire y el área entre esta y los rangers de inmediato se llenó de krybots .

Jack puso los ojos en blanco. Estos aliens parecían no aprender jamás.

Eliminando la primera oleada de krybots con una cortina de fuego láser, los dos rangers se encargaron de resto mano a mano. Juntos lograron derrotar a los krybots en tiempo récord y se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar al ladrón.

OoOoO

Ahora solo, Invisor gruñó y se lanzó hacia los rangers. Jack y Bridge asumieron poses defensivas mientras lo esquivaban, usando sus armas como escudos. Dispararon rápidamente sus armas tras apuntar pero mientras los rayos se aproximaban a su objetivo, el monstruo desapareció.

"OK", dijo Jack mirando a su alrededor con cuidado. "¿Adónde se fue…?"

"¡No lo siento!" respondió Bridge con miedo en su voz. "¡No, espera! ¡Jack está detrás de ti!"

El ranger rojo se volteó pero no lo suficientemente rápido. El monstruo se materializó en silencio a distancia de ataque y envió a Jack por los aires de un golpe.

Saltando frente a su compañero caído, Bridge le disparó varias veces a Invisor con la vana esperanza de acertar. Su oponente solo se rió y desapareció de nuevo.

Bridge estaba en pie con su arma lista y una mirada de concentración en su rostro. Con sus poderes empáticos, extendió sus sentidos buscando hasta el último rastro de maldad. "Te tengo!" dijo disparando en el mismo momento en el que el monstruo reapareció. Volaron chispas de la armadura dañada de Invisor y este se balanceó hacia atrás tomándose el hombro.

"¡Pagarás por eso, ranger!" Siseó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Se oyeron una serie de terroríficos crujidos y el alien gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a una nueva forma. Una forma aún más aterradora que la anterior. "¡Vaya! dijo Bridge ojeando los cuernos que ahora cubrían el cuerpo de su oponente. "¡Y pensaba que eras feo antes!"

El ladrón gruñó en respuesta algo incomprensible y se lanzó hacia Bridge. El ranger verde subió su espada a una posición defensiva, solo para ser tirado a un lado como un insecto hacia una pared. Chocó contra unas estanterías y se quedó en el suelo aturdido por un momento.

"¡Bridge!" gritó Jack como advertencia. Bridge se hizo hacia un lado de forma instintiva mientras las estanterías caían en una lluvia de vidrio y equipo. Bridge miró el lugar donde había estado que ahora humeaba cubierto por algún tipo de químico corrosivo verde.

El monstruo se rió maquiavélicamente. "¡Es el fin, Power Rangers!"

"¡No lo creo!" respondió Jack moviéndose para enfrentar al monstruo. Miró preocupado por un instante a su compañero. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo" Respondió Bridge mientras se levantaba y cojeaba a través de la habitación para estar junto al ranger rojo. Jack asintió. "Entonces, ¡encarguémonos de este tipo!"

OoOoO

Los rangers atacaron con sus espadas, imitando los movimientos del otro. Por un instante, parecieron haber ganado la ventaja mientras Invisor se veía obligado a retroceder, defendiéndose de los ataques con sus garras.

Esquivando en el último segundo, el criminal se movió tan rápido que los rangers perdieron el equilibrio impulsados por el momento de su ataque. Saltaron para enfrentar a Invisor, pero este ya había desaparecido.

Jack suspiró. '¡Si tan solo tuviéramos una forma de verlo!' Miro a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos toparon con las estanterías derribadas y los químicos en el suelo. 'Eso es!' Se dijo en un momento de epifanía. "¡Bridge! Mántenlo ocupado un momento. ¡Tengo un plan!"

"¡De acuerdo!" respondió Bridge y esperó a que Invisor reapareciera. Sentir al ladrón era más fácil ahora, así que estaba listo cuando se materializó a su lado. El ranger verde atacó con su espada, esperando pelear de cerca con el monstruo y así distraerlo de Jack.

OoOoO

Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo, el ranger rojo saltó hacia una de las paredes y tomó un frasco con un viscoso líquido verde. 'Ya veremos cómo se hace invisible con esto en su armadura.'

Con el rabillo del ojo Bridge vio a Jack tomar el frasco y de inmediato supo las intenciones de su compañero. '¡Tengo que evitar que Invisor desaparezca!' Se dijo mientras lo volvía a atacarlo con su espada. Bloqueando el ataque con su brazo blindado, el monstruo tomó la hoja y obligó a Bridge a soltar el arma. Bridge retrocedió un paso.

'No puedo usar la pistola a esta distancia.' Pensó rápidamente. '¡Pero Jack necesita más tiempo!' Sin otra opción, atacó al monstruo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en el momento en el que su mano tocó la armadura de la criatura, una visión nueva y terriblemente vivida atacó a Bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que pasó mucho tiempo... Y muchos reviews de quienes querían leer más de la historia. Juro que no quería dejarlos esperando, pero la universidad ataca de nuevo...<strong>

**No prometo nada con el siguiente, pero tengan por seguro que ****eventualmente llegará****.**

**¡Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en estos meses!**

**El siguiente capi es "Un secreto y una mentira" espérenlo...**

**elendoy fuera~**


End file.
